Balto Aftermath
by wolfartist117
Summary: Takes place right after Balto came back from serum run. Expect to see old enemies return as well as to see other events unfold. Rated T to play it safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story, hope you enjoy. Also writing this story may take longer than usual since unlike the other one this once doesn't really have a planned plot. Anyway like before hope you enjoy : )**

"Baltooo" said a voice.

Balto looked everywhere around the ice he was standing on "Jenna?" he asked.

"Baltooo" came Jenna's voice again.

"Jenna!" said Balto again as he started to run to his left trying to get closer to a light that appeared in front of him.

Balto ran toward the light as fast as he could. The more he got toward it the more he saw Jenna's form.

"Balto!" said Jenna again.

Balto closed his eyes as he got closer to the light then re-opened them seeing that he was his boat with Jenna standing next to him.

"Huh, what?" Balto asked as he rubbed his eyes with both paws.

"Morning sleepy head" Jenna said as she passionately nuzzled him.

After a few seconds Jenna pulled away to allow Balto to recover from sleep mode. And so he did, Balto yawned bringing forth a small howl before stretching.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Balto asked.

Jenna sat down "Don't you remember? We agreed to go the boiler room with the other dogs to celebrate your return with the serum" Jenna explained.

After a few more seconds Balto stood up and went over to Jenna to nuzzle her.

"Well thanks for dropping by" Balto said while nuzzling her.

Jenna smiled "So you ready?"

Balto withdrew himself, "Yeah let's get going" he said as he indicated for her to follow.

While the two walked their way through town Balto noticed how everyone looked at him while calling his name. Balto felt happy, happy that now the towns people were accepting him and weren't afraid of him anymore. On their way to the boiler room Jenna leaned against Balto while they walked. Balto smiled, "What is it?" asked Jenna seeing him smiling.

Balto laughed a nervous laugh and looked down "Nothing I just can't believe I'm with you, it's a dream come true" he replied.

After hearing that, Jenna licked his face and the two continued walking, after a few minutes more they eventually reached the boiler room. Before they entered Jenna placed her paw in front of Balto indicating for him to stop which he did. He looked at her and her eyes told him that he deserved this for everything that he went through. Balto nodded before proceeding in. As soon as a passed halfway through the door something fell on top of him.

"Wait what?" he asked as a quickly saw confetti drop from a bucket on to him.

"SURPRISE!" came a whole bunch of voices from within the room.

Balto turned his head back down to see all the dogs in town except Steel come out from hiding.

Balto looked at them surprised "You guys went through all this trouble for me?" he asked with.

"Of course" said Jenna as she came from behind him "You earned and deserve it after everything you went through" she said as she nuzzled his face. Balto returned the nuzzle.

Nicky jumped out with a hat and a boom box. He put the boom box on the ground "Lets Party!" he shouted.

Nicky hit the play button with his nose and music started coming out of the speakers. "Haha, lets get funcky!"said Nicky as he did the dog version of the break dance.

Star looked Nicky "You don't you can out dance me do you?" Star asked as he went up on his front to paws onto the little dance floor.

Balto chuckled and went over to the side to sit down, Jenna followed, after Balto lay down Jenna sat down right next to him. Jenna looked at Balto "Whats the matter you don't like to dance?" she asked curiously.

Balto looked at her then to everyone who was dancing "Just not used to parties that's all".

In hearing this Jenna went from sitting to laying down right next to Balto.

Balto lifted his head "Lets trying something interesting" said Balto. Jenna raised her head to look at him.

She watched as Balto stood up and started to walk over to Nicky and Kaltag "You guys want to play horse?" he asked.

"Whats horse?" asked Nicky who stopped break dancing.

Balto stopped walking and looked at both Nicky and Star as well as the other dogs who were listening. "It's a game where one person does a stunt and the rest have to match it or top it" Balto explained.

Star looked at Balto "Can you lead off so we know what we're doing?" asked Star.

Balto grinned and looked at the wall next to him, he ran toward it putting his front two paws on the wall then shifting his body around his to paws doing a flip. As soon as he landed he looked at the rest of the dogs who had their jaws dropped.

"Let me try!" Nicky said as he tried doing the same trick managing to make it but to stumble on the landing. After seeing Nicky do it all the dogs attempted to do it, some failing while others succeeded. The rest of the party continued with everyone playing horse, by the end of the party Balto only had one letter while everyone else had horse or came close to it.

**So what do you guys think so far? Good, bad? I'm planning at least 2-3 more chapters for this story. No promises when the next chapter comes out though. Also I may not be done with the next chapter for a while since I'm going to work on personal stories (which actually have a LOT more detail).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry to make you wait so long for an update, was dealing with the holidays, writers block and other stuff. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

Star walked over to Balto "Oh man Balto how did you learn to do all that?" he asked.

Balto turned his gaze from the banister that he performed his last trick on to Star who was behind him. In turning his head everyone one could see Balto panting.

Balto looked at Star than to the open window that was in the boiler room "Well in the past that was how I really traveled across town without getting chased away by anyone" Balto replied while dropping his head a bit. In saying that Balto remembered an old feeling, the feeling of being an outcast, he hated how everyone practically excluded him from being a part of the town just because he was part wolf. Balto also remembered how in everyone hating him for so long he in a way wasn't fond of himself either.

When Nicky saw Balto starring at the ground for a few seconds he spoke up "H-hey Balto you know that we're sorry about the past right? That we plan on making it up to you?" Nicky tried saying to lighten up the situation.

Balto looked up to see their concerned faces and laughed slightly "Guys you don't need to make up anything ok? I'm fine don't worry" Balto explained before walking over to Jenna.

While Balto started to walked over to Jenna, she noticed how his body was a bit sluggish wondered why. She eyed him as he walked over to her side.

"Balto you ok?" She asked with a hint of concern never seeing him like this before.

Balto looked at Jenna then back at the ground "Yeah I'm fine just worn out a bit" he replied. Jenna continued to look at Balto, she had never seen him worn out before. Balto turned his head toward the door.

"I'm going to go get some air" Balto told Jenna as he started to walk towards the door that served as both an entrance and exit. Balto opened the door a slight crack and in doing so felt a huge rush of cold air and sighed in delight. Balto then sat at the door and remained there for several minutes. After a few more minutes went by Jenna looked over at Balto, his head leaning against the wall that was exposed to the cold and his back to the room. Jenna smiled a bit and walked over to him, she knew that he maybe have been tired from doing the tricks but she never thought he would be this drained.

"Well well, never thought I would see the great Balto like this" Jenna said teasing him as she sat next to Balto. Balto chuckled knowing what Jenna was getting it.

"Yeah, you and me both, never spent too much time in here before if you know what I mean" Balto said in reply.

"Well I guess that does play a part in it" Jenna said knowing Balto was about to say something else. Ever since the events from the serum run Jenna had a pretty good idea about how Balto thought.

"I think it also has to do with the fact that… well" Balto said not finishing his sentence.

Jenna looked at Balto trying to understand why he didn't say what he was going to say "That your part wolf" Jenna said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah" Balto replied looking at the ground. Balto had accepted his heritage after falling off the cliff but being in the town helped reminded him of what the heritage caused him.

Jenna leaned in her face and nuzzled Balto's neck which made him close his eyes then look at her. Regaining her posture she could see in his eyes how he was feeling right now, cold and alone.

Balto turned his head to the right watching everyone continue to dance "You know, I like that your part wolf, it makes you unique" Jenna said catching Balto's attention.

Balto turned his head back towards Jenna and smiled "Thanks Jenna without you I'd be lost" said Balto looking into Jenna's eyes. To him she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he felt lucky that she cared for him the same way he cared for her.

Balto then stood up on all fours while still looking at Jenna "Not to be the crasher of my own party but I think I'm going to leave" Balto said sounding apologetic.

Jenna looked at Balto confused "Why? Is something the matter?" she asked curiously wondering why Balto would want to leave the party since this was actually his first one.

Balto looked back toward Nicky, Star, and the other dogs "I appreciate what they did for me but to tell you the truth I'm worn out and really tired" Balto said returning his gaze upon Jenna.

Balto walked a few steps closer to Jenna then lower his head to nuzzle hers "Thanks for bringing me" he said as he regretfully retreated. It killed Balto to leave Jenna but he was way too tired to stay at the party and didn't want to risk crashing on the floor, as Balto was about to leave through the semi open door Jenna stood up.

"Balto wait" Jenna said walking to his side through the open door "If anything let me walk home with you" she said wanting to spend as much time as she could with Balto.

Balto once again smiled "Alright" he said as the 2 left through the door. Nicky seeing them leave continued to stare at the door for a few more seconds "Thanks for coming Balto" he said before going back to dancing.

The two walked in the direction of Balto's boat, since they walked to savior the moments that they had with each other it took them a while before they eventually reached Balto's home. Upon reaching it the two stopped, Balto took one more step forward before turning around to give Jenna one last embrace using his head to nuzzle hers before regaining his posture and smiled at her. He then turned around and very slowly walked the rest of his way alone to the boat.

Before he got too far though, Jenna stepped forward with her paw "Hey uh Balto" she said which got Balto to turn around.

"It's pretty cold tonight…. Instead of staying on that ship why don't you stay at my place for the night?" Jenna asked. Balto looked to the ground then back to Jenna almost lost at what he should say.

"I don't know if I should, I don't know how fond your owners would be if they found me sleeping in your house. Even though they're not scared of me any more I don't think they would appreciate it" Balto replied.

Jenna took a step forward "It would only be for the night and besides Rosie would back you up, after all she really does like you so much" said Jenna now trying to be persuasive with reason. Her tactic worked as Balto came back the few feet he had just gone going back to his home back to Jenna.

Balto stood in front of Jenna "I guess one night couldn't hurt" he said as he started to walk with Jenna. The two then walked through town pass many other houses and shops before finally reaching Jenna aka Rosie's house. Balto started up the porch.

"Balto not that way" Jenna said getting Balto to turn his head. Jenna started to walk a few steps to the side before motioning with her muzzle that they were going in through the back side.

"Oh uh sorry" Balto said as he went back down the few steps of stairs getting back to Jenna's side.

Still looking at him "Balto you don't have to apologize" she said as she led him towards the back of the house where there was a door with a doggy door attached to it.

Jenna took one step forward of Balto and turned her head to face his "follow me" she told him as she walked through the doggy door. Balto did as was instructed and went through the doggy door to find a small room lit up and head by a furnace. And to the right of the room a pair of stairs that went up to the next floor. Balto saw Jenna laying a huge doggy bed as she motioned in to come closer. Balto did what her face told him to do and layed on the opposite side on the bed a few inches away from her. Jenna leaned her face close to his nuzzling it before finally saying

"Good night Balto" as she put her head down on the pillow closing her eyes. Balto smiled and reached over to Jenna nuzzling her back before finally laying back down and resting his head on the pillow and not too much later saw darkness consume his eyes as he fell asleep not knowing of the danger that lay in the near future.

**So what did you guys think? Longest chapter so far by my count, and not to mention the cliff hanger. It will be a while before I update this story again so I made sure this one was extra long. Please make sure to review : )**


	3. Rosy's House

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, being honest I only work on these like once a week and my body hasn't been getting up in the am to write so I'm now going to try and stay up the night. Well Anyway guys hope you enjoy and please review!**

Balto opened his eyes and lifted his head, he looked over toward the husky next to him. "Even when asleep Jenna, your still beautiful" Balto said. Even though she was asleep it was like Jenna had heard Balto and he was given a smile from her as if almost to say thank you. Balto's head wandered around and he saw a door to the right of the furnace. As if driven by something Balto slowly got up and walked carefully around Jenna who was still sleeping and walked up the stairs. Going up a few steps Balto had already felt a little dizzy. "Guess my body still isn't awake yet" Balto said as he leaned against a wall going up. Reaching the top Balto pushed the door open with his nose and was actually surprised not to see it locked or anything, door fully opened, Balto passed through to the next room to find that he was in a kitchen.

Balto looked around; the first thing that he noticed was that the family had a fridge to the right, right next to the basement door. "haha" Balto laughed softly "I would notice that first" he joked as he looked the other way to see that the family had marble counter tops that continued to the next wall to his right (across from the door to the basement). Balto moved passed the table and jumped on the counter with his 2 front paws so he could look out the window. "So quiet, come to think of it… this is the first time I've been in a house, night or day" Balto said as he pointed his head upwards so it would look towards the sky. "Stars are out tonight, lot different seeing them out there as opposed to in here" Balto stated softly as he jumped down and went through the door less frame to his right.

Upon entering the new room he immediately looked to his left to find the front door, returning his head straight forward, Balto noticed that Rosy and Jenna had a nice dining table which looked to have seated about 8 people. "Looks like they used it fairly recently" Balto guessed due to Rosy who got better only mere days ago. Balto turned around and looked toward the kitchen door way, right before he entered and looked to his left to find some stairs leading upwards. He put one paw on the stairs before it creaked a bit "Nah, wouldn't be a good idea if Rosy's parents found me here" Balto stated softly as he withdrew his paw making one more creaking sound "Although they should make it so that it doesn't creak as much" commented Balto being surprised at the amount of noise coming from the stairs. He sighed and went back into the kitchen, like before Balto jumped up onto the counter top to look out the winder and view the stars "Never get tired of seeing that site" Balto said as he stared at them for what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes. After that Balto had yawned indicating him that it was time to go back to sleep so he jumped of the counter and walked back to the door that would lead him to the based where Jenna was.

Going back down stairs Balto heard the floor boards creak which made him stop dead in his tracks and quickly look over toward Jenna "whew.." Balto sighed as he saw Jenna unnerved by the creaking of the stairs. By the looks of it she was still sound asleep which made Balto feel better as for he did not disturb her while she slept. Balto looked back towards the stairs, Balto felt uneasy about going the rest of the way down "I honestly think I was lucky enough not to wake her but my luck is bound to run out" Balto said in a quiet whisper to himself. Then all of sudden Balto looked at the last floor board then the actual floor. "If I can make that.." Balto said as a he crouched on all fours then leaped over about 7 steps landing on the floor with a small thud noise but not without landing wrong on his front paw. Balto yelped then used his other paw to cover his muzzle just in case the yelp could have gotten worse. After a few seconds he removed his front left paw from his muzzle and sighed once more "Baalto…." Came a voice from Baltos right, it was Jenna who was slowly getting up using her paw to rub her eyes. "Balto… whats going.." Jenna paused taking her paw away from her face seeing Balto and his injured paw "Balto! what happened?!" Jenna cried as she rushed over to his side to help him get on his feet. Balto while being assisted over to his pillow "Well I didn't want to walk down the stairs since I was afraid that the creaking would wake you up" Balto said with a nervous chuckle. As Jenna helped laid him on the bed she made sure not to further injure his paw.

"Balto, how is your paw?" Jenna asked as she backed up a little just to give Balto room to get comfortable.

Balto looked at his paw then back at her "it could be worse, sorry about waking you" he replied with honest sorrow in his voice.

Jenna gave Balto a surprised look "Balto you don't have to feel sorry, you did nothing wrong, besides you're the one with a hurt paw" Jenna stated trying to make Balto feel at ease.

Balto turned his head away then looked back toward Jenna "Even still I'm sorry I woke you" he said feeling that he should have been more responsible.

Jenna sighed then pointed just her eyes to the right for a split second then looked at Balto _that just might work_ she thought as she got right next to Balto and started to lie down.

"Jenna?" Balto said as he turned his head over his shoulder "What are you doing?" he asked.  
Jenna nuzzled had been nuzzling his neck for a moment then stopped to answer his question "Balto you are more important than you give yourself credit for, which is why for the rest of the night I'm going to sleep with you" she explained.

Balto blushed a bit at that statement but was glade Jenna wasn't able to see it through his thick fur.

"Just relax" Jenna said as she went back to nuzzle his neck for a few more minutes before the both went back to sleep.

**Alright first things first, I apologize if this chapter wasn't as creative or smooth as the others. Being perfectly honest there was at least a month as to when I had last worked on this, anyway though, now for news about the rest of the story. I'm planning to have one more chapter before I finish this story (unless I get more ideas which I can use for later chapters) and one this story is finished I will go back later when my writing skills improve so I can improve the story itself. Well anyway guys I hoped you enjoyed and if you did please leave a review. Also for future updates just look at my profile.**


End file.
